


Roberts Little Orange Notebook

by TheRobronLife



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 04:52:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11913597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRobronLife/pseuds/TheRobronLife
Summary: What if that notebook wasn't really 100% empty....





	Roberts Little Orange Notebook

Robert slouched comfortably in his chair, his orange files in a neat order behind his head, with some orange organisers on the desk in front of him, with his orange notebook, that Aaron stole for him when he went to a scrapyard convention, on his desk which he's yet to write in. He sank the rest of his coffee from his lemon coloured mug, lowering it slightly to peer over and see Aaron had paused and did the same as he peeped over his little pea green mug, with all this blue stationary next to Adams messy red ones. Robert remembered stealing him an oversized blue paperclip, which he knows Aaron secretly plays with. They both put their mugs on their desks, smirking at each other as Adam was on the phone to Vic. Robert wriggled his eyebrows, making Aaron stifle a laugh. Aaron then got a pen and balanced it on his top lip. Robert mouth an 'aww' and got a pen himself, putting the tip of it under his bottom lip. They laughed quietly, in a whisper as the pen fell. Robert rested his arms on the desk, leaning forward slightly as he flared his nostrils. Aaron just grinned at him, but eventually hid his mouth in his sleeve to stop his laughter as Robert flared his nostrils in and out repeatedly, in rhythm to Adam speaking. Once he had stopped, Aaron puffed out his cheeks, pressing the flat of his hands on either side, allowing a small sound escape. Robert tried not to laugh, lifting up his notebook to hide his face.

'Right, ok babe. Me and Robert are coming.' Adam said, cutting the call and standing up, placing his phone in his pocket. Aaron looked up at him and frowned.

'Sorry lads, err..Vic wants me and Robert to help her with something.'

'Can I come?' Aaron asked.

'No, you need to stay here and keep an eye on business, mate. Rob ain't doing anything so he can come.'

'Suppose I have no choice!' He said, as he got up to leave, giving Aaron a quick kiss on the lips as he did. Aaron looked to make sure they'd gone, sighing as he was now left with all the paperwork, and no customers were expected to come. He decided to go over to Roberts desk, sitting down into the soft leather of the office chair. It was so comfy, 'I may have to 'borrow' this', he thought. His eye caught the orange notebook on his desk, and thought no harm in having a look. It was in pristine condition and looked like it had never been used. He opened the front page, surprise to see it blank. He flicked the rest of the pages, stopping right at the back where he saw lots of little doodles. It covered the whole of the last page, and at first glance, were really quite random, though very well drawn. Aaron took a closer look, and saw three little animal cartoons. A giraffe, a bear and a bunny rabbit. He smiled. He always called Robert a lanky giraffe, and Robert called him his little teddy bear. They both secretly called Liv their bunny. He looked over to see three cartoon cups. One looked like an Americano, one a normal coffee and one a hot chocolate. Aaron smiled. God his husband was a softie. More drawings showed a cartoon of Roberts car, Aarons car and a little Vespa. Liv loved the half of a model one in their front room and said she wanted a real one, one day. Robert had already put the money aside to get her one on her sixteenth birthday. Aarons eyes wondered up and grinned as he saw two cartoons kiss. Seemed like Robert whipped out the old colouring pencils for this one, as one had a black jacket on and blonde hair, whereas the other had a black hoodie on and brunette hair. They were leant against the Robert old Audi R8, and both cartoons were smiling into the kiss. However, the cartoon that got Aaron the most, the one that make tears start to prick at his eyes, was just a drawing, coloured in, of Aaron standing next to the boot of Roberts old Audi. There was Roberts handwriting besides, saying:

'The first time I saw him I fell in love.'

Aaron took a pen and went to the next fresh page, still keeping to the back of the notebook he wrote something down.

 

The next day, Robert was at his desk when he took a pen and went to the back of his notebook. He saw the page before had been bent back, as though it had been used. He went to the page, heart beating fast, eyes blurred with happy tears as he saw those two simple words. Beside them, next to the rounded handwriting, he wrote, in his own swirly writing;

'I know.'


End file.
